


GGAD 人去楼空

by rivendell1228



Series: 人去楼空 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivendell1228/pseuds/rivendell1228
Summary: GGAD 民国AU军阀GG X北大教授AD历史设定：本文大部分内容还是遵循民国时期，尤其是抗战初期历史的，关于GG的军阀设定做一些修改：南京政权依旧是全国统一的中央，而GG则是表面归属中央的北方势力实际控制者，他并没有以任何历史上真实存在的军阀为原型。涉及电影中人物名称，但基本与电影设定关系不大，无须代入角色不喜勿入，谢谢
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 人去楼空 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656454
Kudos: 1





	GGAD 人去楼空

再怎么不愿意，阿不思第二天还是如约去了报社：北平报界的大户，几乎垄断了有关格林德沃的所有报道，虽然本人没有承认过，但全城人都默认了，那是格林德沃名下的舆论机关。他在被一个打扮新潮的女文员上下打量了一番，并接着获得了略带嫌弃的一个眼神后，出现在了主编的办公室门口。门敞开着，阿不思还是礼貌的敲了敲，低头又确认了手中的稿纸齐备，迈进房间转向那张足够气派的办公桌。他本打算直接报格林德沃的名字，可到了嘴边的四个字又生生被他咽下去了：格林德沃就坐在办公桌后面，甚至连坐姿都毫不顾忌。  
“邓布利多教授，感谢您准时赴约”格林德沃终于收敛了些自己过于放松的姿态“这位是报社主编，卡罗先生”他右手随意一抬指向旁边，一直站在旁侧的中年男人恭敬的对阿不思欠身问候。那人比阿不思要矮上一两寸，却并没有碌碌无为的油腻感，穿着是标准的新闻工作者打扮，而颜色和样式都不那么严肃的西装外套替他做了自我介绍：他早就越过了靠衣着仪表给人信赖感的阶段，至少在工作上，他总是值得人重视和尊敬的。  
阿不思对这个人并没什么特别的态度，他甚至不过也仅仅点头来回礼。在他看来，他平淡无奇的小日子里不再需要更多和格林德沃有关的人了，尽管这家报社的约稿为北平各位作者争抢，也不妨碍阿不思巴不得和它撇清关系。“我要用笔名”在来报社的路上他满脑子里就是这一件事了，不惹麻烦成了他的第一要务，而心理暗示增加的紧张情绪让阿不思听起来有些生硬，甚至在对方友好的态度下显得不合时宜。  
“当然没问题，”在卡罗刚把眉毛皱起来的时候，格林德沃就抢先应了下来，他甚至起身绕过桌子到阿不思身边并拍了拍对方肩膀“做北大的先生应付那些学生已经很辛苦了，阿不思不想再多差事当然可以理解”说着他竟然扭头对着被紧张和惊讶绷到极限的人笑了，就像是在安抚。作为主编的卡罗先生虽然探究的看了阿不思两眼，却也终究没什么异议，似乎在乎的并不是这篇文章在自己的报纸上怎么发表，而是格林德沃为什么轻易应下了这样一个没什么势力的人的要求。  
说实在的，阿不思也搞不清楚，首先，他和格林德沃根本没什么私交，前两次见面他们俩都互相称呼姓氏或直接叫作“先生”，今天反而在他自己都意识到说话态度过于强硬后，格林德沃却直呼他名字，很有套近乎的嫌疑。可格林德沃有什么理由需要套他的近乎呢？再者说，格林德沃那样的人，从来就是指使人的角色，他阿不思的要求再合理，也不应该在这位那里一次通过，怎么连那个明显是下属的卡罗主编都不打算认可的时候，格林德沃却连个解释都没要就答应了？这些，阿不思都想不明白，不过他也没心情非要想明白。“格林德沃先生，我们两清了吧”这才是他心里头等重要的事。  
“当然，”格林德沃当然清楚阿不思指的是哪件事“你的文章就用从前的笔名发表，排版的事情卡罗先生会安排妥当的。”他带着一种让人放松的亲切微笑，这倒不是因为他今天善心大发，而是对于阿不思，他并不想把两人之间的关系浪费在发号施令与被迫服从上，他有更大的打算，需要阿不思真心协助的打算。“告别之前，我们合张影吧，我很感谢你对我的帮助，阿不思”格林德沃总是擅长把握语气：他听起来诚恳的任谁都难以拒绝。  
不出意料的，阿不思点了头，于是他和格林德沃握手的场面就在短暂的闪光下被印在了相机胶卷里。走出报社的时候，他依然为格林德沃反常的和善而困惑，不过有什么必要再烦恼呢？他们已经两清了。想到这里，阿不思觉得格外轻松：北平城的夕阳似乎更暖人，就连房檐上的麻雀都能飞得更高。


End file.
